


it's been rough but we'll be just fine

by Eehn



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Art, F/F, Fluff, Gift Art, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eehn/pseuds/Eehn
Summary: Gift art for Weakinteraction for Trick or Treat 2017 exchange!





	it's been rough but we'll be just fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).




End file.
